1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc box, and particularly to a disc box with a burglarproof structure for preventing the disc from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a conventional disc box. The conventional disc box includes a box base 10a, which has a lid 12a and a body 14a connected with each other, and an opening portion 16a disposed at a lateral side of the box base 10a. The opening portion 16a has a recess so that the user can open it easily.
Usually, the box base 10 is designed with a common structure so as to secure the disc. If someone wants to remove the disc from the box, she or he just cuts a cover that encloses the box to open the lid 12a and the disc can be removed easily.
These shortcomings hinder the disc box from integrating with a system and raise its perplexity and complexity.